The present invention relates to a remotely controlled pivotal discharge spout for an auger conveyor projecting from a grain wagon or cart such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,435 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,546 which issued to the assignee of the present invention and the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference. In such a discharge spout, it is highly desirable to provide for significantly increasing the horizontal or lateral reach of the spout when the spout is pivoted upwardly to its upper discharge position. It has also been found desirable to avoid changing the height of the bottom of the pivotal spout when the spout is pivoted downwardly to its downward discharge position in order to accommodate different environments and situations while using the pivotal spout on a grain cart, combine or seed tender. It is further desirable to control pivoting of the spout remotely by the operator, such as a tractor driver, while grain is being discharged from the conveyor, as disclosed in the '546 Patent.